Mr Yagi
by Swiftwidget
Summary: Mr. Toshinori Yagi from the Second Secretarial Office: A kind, generous man with an uncanny knowledge about the Might Tower Staff who never hesitated to make their days brighter. At least, that's how they knew him. / Inspired by the Vigilante 006 Beta chapter in which Detective Tsukauchi meets Toshinori Yagi at Might Tower for the first time.


**Mr. Yagi**

 **Cowritten by Aoimikans**

* * *

Ai worked front desk on the top floor of Might Tower with Hikari for nearly seven years. There were three staples of her usual day: a rabid group of ever-changing media personnel, All Might's rooftop entrances and disappearances behind the _Might Gate_ , and Mr. Toshinori Yagi.

Mr. Yagi was hired after All Might's vacation following his fight with Toxic Chainsaw. It was rumored Yagi was replacing Sir Nighteye. His uncanny knowledge of every coworker - their birthdays, their favorite foods, the names of their pets - seemed to point to a similar quirk.

The notion was quickly dashed due to Mr. Yagi's poor health and his own round-about admission that he was Quirkless.

Regardless, the man was a fast friend to everyone in Might Tower.

"Good evening, Ai, Hikari," Yagi greeted, exiting from his usual staff door. He carried a wide box, and he set it on the front desk with a grin, "Happy International Doughnut Day!"

"Again Mr. Yagi?" Hikari said, giggling, "That's the third obscure holiday this month!"

"Well, there's plenty to celebrate," Yagi chuckled, opening the box and offering the sweets inside, "Besides, you all work so hard. _Might_ as well have fun every now and then."

Yagi wheezed a laugh at his own joke and coughed, quickly reaching into his breast pocket for his handkerchief.

Ai smiled fondly and nudged a box of tissues his way, "Thank you Mr. Yagi - oh! Is that a s'mores doughnut? Don't mind if I do."

Yagi grinned behind his handkerchief and took a few tissues, wiping his mouth and chin.

"Good choice," he rasped.

" **Breaking News in Musutafu!** "

Yagi jolted, twisting to look at the large television screen on the lobby wall.

"Off to alert All Might?" Hikari grinned knowingly, munching on her own butterscotch doughnut.

"You know him," He laughed, shaking his head and edging toward the Staff door, "No room for personal time."

" **A giant villain is making an unwelcome splash at Ushimitsudoki Aquarium and Water Park."**

"No rest for the weary," Ai said.

"Don't I know it!" Yagi rushed to the door, pulling on his tie, "Keep the doughnuts!"

Moments later, the _Might Gate_ opened, and All Might rushed out.

"Open the roof! I'm taking off!"

"Yes sir!" Hikari called, pressing the roof release button.

Ai watched as All Might leapt away before biting into her s'more doughnut. Her attention wandered to the Staff door. Yagi didn't walk through the door again.

She sighed, "Poor man is probably buried in that personal paperwork of his."

* * *

Akira Touma shouldered his bag as he jogged up to Might Tower. His hair was mussed and suit almost haphazardly shrugged on. He'd forgotten his tie.

Brushing his shirt, his left hand felt strange. Lighter. Lacking.

Akira stared at the tan line on his ring finger and frowned, punching the elevator button before shoving his hand into his pocket.

 _Public Relations Expert in All Relations But His Own! Engagement Broken Off Days Before Anniversary!_

Akira sighed, dejected, and slipped into the elevator.

 _Birthday Botched by Break-Up,_ Leaning against the mirrored walls of the elevator, Akira stared at his shoes, _Local Man Creates Headlines in the Face of Heartbreak - Has He Lost His Mind?_

The elevator raced higher, slowing as it reached the twenty-seventh floor. The door opened with a _ding!_

"Surprise!" The singsong shout rang out, and Akira nearly dropped his bag.

"Happy Birthday!" his coworkers called as he walked through the elevator. His cubicle was covered in red, blue, and yellow streamers and a large cake sat in place of his keyboard.

"Wh-When did all this-?" Akira covered his mouth and laughed, "Thank you!"

He was swept into the center of the room, hands clapping against his back and congratulating him on another year. Small gifts were given him - simple things and joke gifts to decorate his desk. Finally, someone passed him a signed birthday card.

Opening it, the words blurred together as tears dripped down his face.

 _Happy Birthday to a Mighty Cool Dude!_ Said a cartoonish drawing of All Might, giving him a thumbs up. Beneath it was a genuine All Might signature surrounded by the signatures of everyone in his department and a few outside it, including Mr. Yagi from the top floor.

"Aw! Don't cry!" his cubicle neighbor, Makoto Tsutai, said and pat his back.

Akira let out a wobbly laugh, "This is amazing. Who _planned_ this?"

Makoto grinned and sneakily pointed across the room.

Mr. Yagi leaned against the far wall, chatting with a couple public relations interns. He glanced up, coughing lightly when he caught them looking. He smiled, excusing himself, and approached.

"Happy Birthday, young Touma," Yagi said with a wide grin, "Having a good time?"

"You planned all this?" Akira asked.

Yagi stiffened and coughed lightly into his fist, "I did very little, I assure you."

"He told us it was your birthday today and brought the streamers and the card," Makoto interjected, "And he _made_ the cake."

Yagi shot Makoto an uncomfortable look.

"Wh-why?" Akira stuttered, brows furrowed, "I know you are my superior, sir, but I don't even work in the same department."

Yagi rubbed the back of his neck, "May I speak with you over there?" He gestured away from the mingling group, leading the way to a quiet corner.

Akira followed, shoulders tensing nervously.

 _Birthday Party Or Farewell Party? Find Out Next..._

"I want to apologize," Yagi said, a solemn look on his gaunt face.

 _Here it comes. I'm fired. I don't know what I did, but I'm fired._

"I understand your fiancé broke things off recently. That's a very hard thing to deal with," he continued, pulling a thin box from behind him, "And you looked like you needed cheering up."

"O-oh!" Akira let out a confused laugh, but took the top off the box. Inside lay a neatly folded blue tie.

He shook his head, smiling, and lifted it from the box.

"Did you know I would forget my tie today too?" he asked.

Yagi chuckled, "No, I did not, but I'm glad it can be of use."

"Sorry," Akira held out the box for Yagi to hold, "Do you mind?"

Yagi grinned, taking the box, "Not at all, young man."

Akira looped and tied the tie in place and fixed his collar, "Thanks."

"Ah-" Yagi gestured with the box, "There's one more thing…"

Akira looked down and blinked.

He reached down with a shaky hand and plucked the two baseball tickets from the bottom of the box, "These are…"

Yagi cleared his throat, "Those are from All Might. It's his understanding that you and your brother are fans of that team."

"We are! Holy-" he cut himself off with choked noise and hugged Yagi.

Yagi tensed, but gently pat Akira's back.

Akira quickly pulled away, "Sorry. _Thank you_."

"A-ah, well it was All Might…" Yagi murmured, glancing to the side.

"No, Mr. Yagi, thank _you._ " Akira said.

Yagi coughed, covering his mouth.

"For _all_ of this," Akira continued, looking out over the party.

"Oh!" Yagi's shoulders slumped, and he laughed, "My pleasure, young man."

* * *

Rain fell onto the street as Atsuko Morimiya rushed under the closest awning, leaning over and shielding the box in her arms from the downpour. She shivered, blue and orange spotted scales paling with the cold.

A small noise drew her attention to the box.

"Shh, it's okay babies," Atsuko cooed to the five kittens in the box. Shivering, she hugged the box closer.

A light pressure fell over her back and shoulders, warm and secure.

 _A coat? Who- ?_

"Tokay Gecko Form makes you cold-blooded, right? Better keep warm."

Atsuko looked up, "Mr. Yagi! What are you doing here?"

Yagi smiled, bashfully straightening his white t-shirt, "I live not too far from here. I was going to grab some food when I saw you rush for cover."

 _"Mew!"_

Yagi looked down and smiled warmly at the kittens peeking from the box, "Care to introduce me to your friends?"

"O-oh! Um," Atsuko held the cardboard box out, "I found them by a dumpster, and I didn't smell a mama cat anywhere." She flicked her tongue out over the kittens and shook her head. "They were abandoned."

"I see," Yagi nodded, wiggling his finger above the kittens, smiling when they batted at it. "Well, I happen to know a no-kill shelter run by a few heroines. They never turn down new animals and do a great job finding good homes for them."

Atsuko sighed in relief, looking down at at the five kittens, "Don't worry. You'll be somewhere safe soon."

Yagi nodded, ducking out from under the awning to look at the sky, "Looks like things are clearing up. Let me walk you there. It's not far."

Atsuko smiled and followed him back onto the sidewalk, walking quickly to keep up with his long strides.

"So," she started, "What's it like working directly under All Might?"

"Hm?" Yagi turned back, brow raised, "Oh … He keeps me busy, but the work is very fulfilling."

Atsuko flicked her tongue, humming at his odd tone - like she was missing a joke.

"You started interning in the logistics department… Has it been two weeks?" Yagi asked.

"Y-yeah!" Atsuko grinned, "Two and a half weeks now- ah!"

Yagi suddenly moved her away from the road, standing in front of her as a large truck passed and splashed the sidewalk with a wave of dirty water.

"Are you okay?" Yagi asked, coughing and shivering. He was _soaked_.

"Yes! Yes, I am," Atsuko glanced down in the box before looked back up at Yagi, "And the kittens are still dr- … Mr. Yagi, are _you_ okay?"

Blood dripped from his chin and landed on his drenched shirt, expanding slowly in pale red clouds.

Atsuko's eyes widened as she saw a twisting starburst of scar tissue visible through his white shirt, "I-Is that… Are you-?"

Yagi sighed, wiping his lips and covering the scar with his right hand, "Yes, I am alright," He gave her a thumbs up and grinned, "A little water won't hurt, though I do wish my socks were dry."

"No, I mean…" Atsuko pointed to Yagi's left side.

He looked down, hand twisting in the fabric, "It's an old injury. It healed as well at expected."

"As expected?" Atsuko murmured, concern swelling in her chest.

Yagi shrugged, tugging at his shirt to keep it from clinging to his chest "Actually, if you wouldn't mind, could you please not tell anyone about this? I don't want people to worry unnecessarily."

"Of course. If you insist..." She shook her head, adjusting the box in her arms, "If I may speak honestly, sir, during my short internship at Might Tower, everyone who I've spoken to… They've all mentioned you and appreciate your presence. They care about you, and worrying just comes naturally," Atsuko laughed, reaching down to pet the kittens, "Nothing you can do about that, I'm afraid."

Yagi's cheeks reddened, "I suppose not…"

"And besides," Atsuko smiled, "You worried about me, someone you've known for less than a month. That's hardly fair of you to tell others not to worry."

"Alright," Yagi barked a laugh, "You win young Morimiya."

"Atsuko." She corrected.

Yagi bowed his head, "Atsuko."

He clapped his hands together softly and grinned, "Now. Let's get these kittens to the shelter. I'll go ahead and make some calls. I know a few heroes who would adore them."

"Alright!" Atsuko said with a laugh, "But first… You can take your coat back," She eyed his clothes, still dripping with water, "I think you'll need it more than I will."

Yagi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about this."

"Like you said," Astuko grinned up at him, "'Don't worry.'"

* * *

"And what do you call a model who remembers every slight?" Hikari asked Mr. Yagi as he fiddled with his rain coat.

"Hmm," he grinned, chuckling, "Pretty petty."

Ai snorted, but immediately returned to pretending to read the same page of the visitors log.

Yagi quirked a lopsided smile, "How about this? Some months have 30 days and some have 31. How many have 28?"

Hikari furrowed her brow, "One? February."

Yagi's smile widened to a shiteating grin, and he shook his head.

"All of them!" Ai exclaimed, turning from from computer and shooting Yagi a playful look, "That was a trick!"

"Correct!" Yagi barked a laugh, doubling over as he triggered a short coughing fit, "And I didn't-" He wiped his lips with a tissue, "I didn't trick you. I just asked how many months have 28 days."

"Jeez!" Hikari pouted, cheeks red with embarrassment, "You got me!"

Yagi shook his head, smiling, "I didn't get it the first time either."

Hikari huffed, "I'll find a joke you haven't heard one of these days."

"A challenge for an old _goat_ like me," Yagi said with a wink.

" _Mr. Yagi!_ " Hikari snorted, "Stop! You're not that old."

"Regardless," He grinned, "I look forward to it!"

"Hello again, Detective!" Ai called with a polite wave.

Yagi jolted, a startled cough escaping him as he turned, "Ah, Tsukauchi! Sorry, have I kept you waiting?"

The detective waved away his apology, "Not at all. Don't worry about it."

"Oh no, be careful Detective," Hikari shook her head, "He's wanted for serial homicide. He's been killing time."

"Has he? That's not like him," Detective Tsukauchi quirked an eyebrow at Yagi.

"Well," Yagi shrugged, tapping his watch, "I got my work done early today."

Tsukauchi blinked and laughed, "That's even _less_ like you. Should I be worried?"

Yagi huffed a tired laugh, "No. This morning was just a bit busy."

"There was a string of villain attacks all over Hokkaido," Ai said, "All Might was out all morning."

"Poor Mr. Yagi probably had to cancel those interviews All Might was scheduled for," Hikari said.

"Something like that," Yagi laughed, smiling bashfully. He turned to the detective, "Ready to head out? I still owe you for those files you took care of."

"I told you, it was no problem," Detective Tsukauchi huffed with a smile, but he nodded. He turned to the front desk, "Have a good afternoon, ladies."

Yagi waved briefly, "See you tomorrow."

"Have a good day, Mr. Yagi!" Ai and Hikari chimed as the two walked toward the elevator, chatting.

"Hey Ai," Hikari elbowed her coworker when they were out of earshot, "What's your quirk saying today? I know you were scanning them."

Ai blushed, shushing Hikari before whispering, "Mr. Yagi's still head over heels."

"And his detective friend?" Hikari prodded.

Ai stuck out her lower lip in a pout, shaking her head.

Hikari placed a hand over her heart, "Oh, poor Mr. Yagi…"

"Kidding!" Ai chirped, and she pointed to the retreating pair, "Detective Tsukauchi's got it bad. I give them two months tops before they figure it out and get together."

"About time!" Hikari sighed in relief.

With as kind and generous as Mr. Yagi was, he deserved some love and happiness.

* * *

Ai sighed, glancing to the Staff door beside the _Might Gate_.

"How many more days until U.A.'s first semester is over?" she asked, turning to Hikari.

"Eighteen?" Hikari huffed, her pen falling from between her nose and upper lip, "Did Mr. Yagi really have to follow All Might to U.A.?"

"He handles his private affairs," Ai reminded her, "He has to follow him practically everywhere."

"Still…" Hikari pouted, "I miss having him around. He really lit up the whole room. And that's coming from _me._ " She said, shoulder-length hair glowing briefly.

Ai hummed in agreement.

"I know!" Hikari jumped up, "We should throw Mr. Yagi a party. Maybe get Detective Tsukauchi in on it!"

"That might be a little much," Ai laughed, "You know how he is when we try to do stuff for him. Always returns the favor in an over-the-top gesture. No wonder All Might likes him."

Hikari pouted, "I still miss him."

"I'm sure he'll find time to visit eventually," Ai said, "Oh! And his birthday is coming up in the Summer."

* * *

The phones rang off the hook as the Battle of Kamino raged on the lobby television, but no one answered. All Might was not in the building, and every non-combat staffer was glued to the screens.

"Thank God that kid got away," whispered Ai, flinching as All Might smashed through the Boss Villain's mask.

"Ah!" The shout and gasps echoed through the lobby as the villain sent All Might flying. Another smaller hero leapt up, grabbed him, and helped him to the ground.

"Does All Might look… tired?" Atsuko whimpered, glancing around nervously.

"He'll pull through," Akira said, clutching at his notepad, "He's All Might."

"Get him All Might!" Hikari called, nervously punching the air.

 **"Unbelieveable! A single villain! Destroying the street, and now he is fighting on more than equal terms with the Symbol of Peace!"** the helicopter reporter yelled over the sound of the chopper.

The villain on stood, arms spread wide as he strode confidently toward the kneeling All Might. Whatever he said as he fixed his helmet was a mystery, but All Might and the smaller hero stood their ground.

Then the villain's arm bulged with power.

The smaller hero leapt away.

All Might…

All Might stayed.

Three things happened very quickly.

The smaller hero turned midair and raced down.

The villain struck.

All Might swung his fist.

" _Go All Might! Go!_ "

 ** _BOOM!_**

Debris flew through the air and a dust cloud hung around the battlefield.

Then the smoke cleared, and the Might Tower lobby - and the whole of Japan - went quiet.

"Y… _Mr. Yagi?_ "

Kind, meek, generous Mr. Yagi stood bloodied, fist held out - the vertex where the damage split away. All Might's costume hung loosely from his frail shoulders.

He coughed, and blood sprayed from between his teeth.

"Mr. Yagi… is All Might?" Ai stared at the screen, hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God…" Akira whispered, mouth agape, "Is _that_ why he hasn't come in? He's…"

Then Mr. Yagi's voice rang over the noise, the chaos, **"My spirit remains! I am still the Symbol of Peace! And there is nothing you can do to take away even a fragment of that from me!"**

The villain spoke, again muffled by distance and the helicopter's blades.

Mr. Yagi's smile fell.

"No…" Hikari shook her head, "Don't give up…"

Mr. Yagi bowed his head, his pained bellow echoing across the battlefield.

A dreadful silence hung over the lobby.

 **"Help!"**

The camera shifted and zoomed.

A woman was caught under the debris, saved from the blast by All Might's last swing.

"You can do it, All Might!" Akira called out.

"Mr. Yagi! Keep fighting!" Atsuko cried.

A roar of noise and cheers shook the walls of Might Tower.

"Win, Mr. Yagi! Win!"

Mr. Yagi - All Might - Their hero grinned wide, arm flexed and ready to strike.

 **"There's so much… so much we Heroes have to protect! And that's why we don't lose!"**

* * *

Toshinori sighed, scratching at the arm sling strap where it brushed against his neck. Ducking his head, he looked out the window and up at the all too familiar Might Tower.

"How're you feeling?" Naomasa asked, gently elbowing Toshinori's arm.

Toshinori grimaced, "As good as expected. Nervous I suppose…" he sat back in his seat and forced a weak laugh, "Everyone here knew both Toshinori Yagi and All Might. And with my retirement… Well, I owe them my thanks for their hard work… and an apology."

"I'm sure they will understand the situation you were in," Naomasa said, flashing his I.D. at the parking lot gate attendant.

Toshinori didn't miss the wide-eyed look the attendant gave him, and he waved bashfully.

Naomasa pulled around the parking lot and turned into his usual guest space. Throwing the car into park, he killed the engine and pocketed his keys.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked, his voice still soft in the abrupt silence of the car - the only noise excluding the quiet clicking of the cooling engine.

"Maybe ask me again after," Toshinori answered, taking off his seatbelt and pushing himself out of the car.

"Alright," Naomasa huffed a laugh as he caught up to him and pressed the _up_ button on the nearby elevator, "What floor again?"

"I asked for them to gather in the convention hall. Thirty-second floor," Toshinori said, shuffling into the elevator. He clicked his tongue, looking to his left and right. A seemingly infinite number of himself looked back. He looked haggard in his too-loose suit, arm in a sling and wrapped in bandages.

He looked to the floor, muttering, "Shouldn't have installed mirrors…"

"It'll be fine," Naomasa said, pocketing his phone as the elevator door closed.

With a small lurch, the elevator rose.

Toshinori watched as the number above the door climbed. At twenty, he nervously pat his side. At twenty-seven, he took a deep breath. At thirty-one, he forced an uneasy smile.

 _Ding._

The door opened, and Toshinori ducked his head and stepped forward.

" _Surprise~!_ "

Toshinori jumped with a cough, hand flying to his chest to calm his racing heart.

With two _pop-pops!_ streamers and confetti fluttered down onto Toshinori as he stood, rooted to the floor.

"Wh-" Toshinori looked over the crowd of Might Tower staff and finally up to the large banner hung across the front of the hall.

 _Happy Retirement, Mr. Yagi!_

A lopsided grin split his face, and Toshinori laughed, "What is this?"

"Looks like a retirement party," Naomasa said with a shiteating grin.

Toshinori looked down at him, mouth opening and closing. Then he punched his shoulder.

"You _knew_ about this!" Toshinori accused, shaking his sore hand.

"I _might_ have," Naomasa answered.

That got a laugh from a few nearby staff.

Ai and Hikari walked forward, pushing a light rolling table with a large cake on top.

"You've done so much for each of us. As Mr. Yagi," Ai said, approaching and gently laying her hand on Toshinori's good arm, "And as All Might."

Toshinori bowed his head and swallowed a surge of emotion and vulnerability.

"If I may say something…" he said quietly.

Ai and Hikari nodded, taking a couple steps back.

Toshinori straightened, looking out over the Might Tower staff - his staff. With a steady breath, he buffed up to his Hero Form and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for taking care of me, all of you! And ghh-!" He deflated with a hacking cough and stumbled. Naomasa grabbed his shoulder, and Toshinori shakily righted himself. He smiled bashfully, rasping, "And I'm sorry I wasn't completely honest with you."

"Mr. Yagi…"

Toshinori turned to his right, smiling when he spotted the young logistics intern, Atsuko.

"We're so glad you're okay!" she cried out, tears welling in her eyes.

Smile going lopsided, Toshinori walked up to her and knelt. He gently squeezed her shoulder.

"Watching my fight in Kamino must have been scary, huh? But it's alright now," he said, grinning, "Why? B-"

"Because you're here, Mr. Yagi!" Atsuko answered, jumping and wrapping her arms around Toshinori's neck.

Toshinori grunted, swaying too far to the side-

Multiple pairs of hands rushed to support and right him.

"Careful, Atsuko!"

"Are you alright, Mr. Yagi?"

"Don't go falling over."

Toshinori's brows rose Ai and Hikari helped him to his feet.

"We're still here to support you, All Might," Akira said, straightening his blue tie, "Like you've always supported us."

Huffing a laugh, Toshinori ran his good hand through his hair, and he glanced at Naomasa who gave him a thumbs up.

 _"See? It's fine."_ Naomasa mouthed.

Toshinori rolled his eyes but grinned.

Feeling a soft tug on his arm, Toshinori allowed his peers to direct him further into the room. Their smiles were infectious, and Toshinori's heart soared as he greeted them one by one.

 _Thank you. Everyone._

He looked back to Naomasa once more and smiled softly.

"I'm home."

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Please comment with your thoughts! We absolutely love reading them, and we do read every single one. They make our day and give us writing energy! :)


End file.
